Weapon Training
by Aviolin
Summary: At least he can say that the beginning went well. Not spoilerish, SLASH Jack/Ianto


Still the same here, don't own, nothing belongs to me, I'm just playing with them... and yet again this story is un-betad so all the mistakes belong to me and I can only pray that I managed to correct most of them.

--

At first Jack thought that weapon training with Ianto was a great idea, an opportunity to grope a little and suggest dirty things straight to Welsh mans ear but now when Ianto is frozen to one place with Jacks obvious hard on against his ass… well, this might now have been such a great idea. Apparently Ianto can ignore more and more graphic suggestions but physical evidences seem to be bit too much for him. Jack isn't really bothered by this though. He is, after all, just a human and Ianto is beautiful man and needless to say that he looks smoking hot with a gun.

At least he can say that the beginning went well.

Ianto really was able to use a gun and it was fun to have talented student for once even when it forced Jack to invent creative reasons for groping. Ianto took it well with occasional comments ("I'm sorry sir but if you're going to stand this close you'll distract me. I can't even move my arm") and questioning raise of an eyebrow. Jack was happy and let the things evolve. And that was the point when Ianto took off his jacket, opened his cuffs and rolled up his sleeves. Waistcoat, blue shirt and forearms were a combination that helped Jack to develop a hard on in record time.

And that was _before _he saw the look on Iantos face when he pulled the trigger. It was dark and calculating and oh so temptingly dangerous. After that keeping it cool became impossible and Jack plastered himself tight against Iantos back which led to this rather awkward moment.

But the thing is that no matter how awkward this is Jack doesn't want this to end.

This is Iantos ass against his crotch and he would love to lose all these layers between their skins. It would be so ridiculously easy to bend Ianto over the table and do all those things he promised turning them from joke and tease to reality. That has been his number fantasy this week because the young Welsh man has been cleaning extra much lately ("It's traditional spring cleaning sir so could you _please _take off your muddy shoes before prancing around the Hub") and extra cleaning means extra much bending, crouching and reaching and those goddamn suits are tailored perfectly to fit. No one can really blame Jack for his current stage (well maybe Gwen could but he really doesn't want to think about her now).

"Sir, could you, erm… move?" Ianto asks carefully trying to lean forwards.

At that moment Jack realizes for the first time that his left hand is splayed on Iantos chest holding him firmly there. _Whoops_, Jack thinks smirking.

"What if I don't?" he mumbles resting his chin on Iantos shoulder.

"That would be sexual assault, sir."

"Well that's not always a bad thing, is it?" Jack answers lips brushing the sensitive skin of Iantos neck just above the collar. The younger man shifts and even though it's not much of a friction Jack has to bite back a groan. "We should do this more often" he mumbles.

Iantos hand touches his. Definitely more. He presses a testing kiss on the warm neck and slowly rolls his hips. This time he can't help but moan. Ianto is still tense and shivering.

"Sir…" Ianto says sounding a bit shaky. "We should really stop now. I mean _you _should really stop now."

"Don't want to" Jack answers, voice lazy but confident.

"Please" Ianto says breath hitching when Jack gently bites his earlobe and chuckles softly.

"Please _what_?"

Iantos heart is racing madly and Jack can feel it hammering under his palm. Iantos hand on top of his is slightly sweaty and squeezing harder almost like he wants to… oh _yeah_. Jack smirks and lets Ianto pull his hand off and move it downwards and then he's not sure exactly what happens because it happens fast but he's standing there missing the heat from Iantos body and Ianto is standing in safe distance with wide eyes. That man has some creepy ninja moves. Seriously.

"Not here" he says steadily glaring at Jack.

"That's not fair Ianto! What will I do with this?" Jack says pointing at his crotch with distressed expression.

Ianto gives him THE eye roll which is usually only for Owen.

"I think that if you go now, walk up the stairs, turn right from them and then take the next left turn and walk straight ahead you will see a nice and clean bathroom" Ianto says picking up his jacket and rolling his sleeves back down.

_What a pity_, Jack thinks. _He has forearms and hands to die for_. Then he starts to wonder. Ianto did mention that this is not the right place probably because of all the CCTV cameras (Jack doesn't care anymore, it's not like Owen haven't seen them all naked by now, Jack knows about the 'secret' spy cameras in showers). But bathroom is a good place. And when bathroom comes with horny Ianto inside? Jack licks his lips and grins and that makes Ianto to do the eye roll again.

"Because I'm fair I give you head start. Five minutes."

Ianto manages to look confused and gives him this adorable look over his shoulder with furrowed brows as he goes (not running, just walking, Jack can't see why). Jack spends the next 48 seconds (yes, he counts) pacing around before his thin patience starts to crack. He has a dirty image of fucking Ianto in front of the bathroom mirror stuck on his eyelids and his cock would like to be touched, _soon_, so no one can really expect great amounts of self control in here. He growls and quickly grabs some random gun they didn't have time to test yet and shoots clean line of bullets to one of the Weevil targets. It doesn't really ease his situation since the picture of Ianto shooting is still fresh in his mind.

3 minutes and 28 seconds to go.

He gives up.

He clicks the safety back on and leaves the shooting range with long strides urgent to get to the bathroom as soon as possible. Climbing the stairs with hard on demanding attention is not really comfortable and he prays for the sake of Ianto that Owen has something better to do than spying around the Hub in boredom. Jack turns to right and soon takes a sharp left turn. He can see the bathroom already. The door is slightly open and in the dim hallways he can see that the lights are on.

"_Fuck_" he mumbles and strides in.

Desperation is not his style, no, he is usually the one who makes them beg but guess he can make an exception with Ianto. For a moment he sees himself pushing the young Welsh man against the cold tile wall. The he realizes that there is no Welsh man in the bathroom and it is in fact empty.

No Ianto at all. No sex for Jack.

This time when he growls it's out of frustration. He slams his hand to wall hard (as hard as Ianto would've accidentally slammed his head when Jack sucked him off) and notices something. On the counter (where Ianto would've been fucked) is a packet of tissues and small note with familiar handwriting.

_Have fun. _

That bastard.


End file.
